


High Spirits

by plsdontreadmyfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Gen, ITS RANDOM BUT I SWEAR ITS GOOD, Other, Party, Underage Drinking, no beta or reread like always bois, this is a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontreadmyfics/pseuds/plsdontreadmyfics
Summary: With an awkward nod to Bokuto, who was trying to get Akaashi (the man, the myth, and the legend behind being a sad drunk) to put his drink down, Kenma crossed the room.He weaved around Daishou who was reassuring his girlfriend thatyes he loved her and wanted to spend time with her, but this asshole with a fucking fringe next to them was getting on his nerves; in front of the two giggling Fukurodani managers who seemed to have stolen whatever snacks remained from the kitchen; around a sloppy Nishinoya who, in works with Tanaka, was in the middle of hyping Yamamoto up to talk to one of the girls Kuroo invited from school; behind the stranger with dark red hair, who looked definitely from out of town, that held up a vape pen to his lips as he laughed watching the surrounding crowd of strangers; across the other two Karasuno second years who seemed to be getting touchy with each other in one of the dark corners of the room; in between a number of other nameless faces in the crowd that was Kuroo’s main room.He arrived at the first years hovering next to the television.or, Kenma begrudgingly watches over the first years at a party, and what happens after
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru & Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma & Goshiki Tsutomu, Kozume Kenma & Inuoka Sou, Kozume Kenma & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Yamamoto Taketora, Shirofuku Yukie & Suzumeda Kaori
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	High Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> this is. Something. i started thinking about this fic on a socially distanced line at shoprite today and had to write it right away or else i wouldve hated myself. 
> 
> anyway, few warnings: this is like. highly centered on underage drinking. i based it on my own experiences [ with underage drinking] and it can come off a bit extreme at some parts (its not, but if youre uncomfortable with this topic, it is, you know?). so please be cautious reading.
> 
> also, im sorry if some parts/interactions seem ooc but i tried writing this like. how real people would act so,, im sorry if it seems ooc. also i dont mean to hate on any of the characters!! i didnt write this to many anyone look bad. theyre just all dumb and reckless. thats how teenagers B. and like, ive done most of this so i really didnt make it to make any of the characters look bad.
> 
> also also, i stand by the idea akaashi would be a sad drunk (yes this is inspired by that moment in the manga (no spoilers tho)). i also enjoy the idea that akaashi acts functioning in front of others but is also a shit show behind the scenes.
> 
> also also also, since this is heavily based on my experiences, its like. such a shitty integration of japanese culture im so sorry i had no idea how to translate the idea/concept since from what ive seen online japanese teenagers dont have house parties to the extremity american teens do so??? im sorry.

Kenma should have known what he would get himself into when Kuroo asked him if he should throw another party this weekend. 

Kuroo’s parents were away on a weekend business trip, so it was inevitable that his house had been converted to hold every dozens of volleyball players and classmates. Bokuto and Akaashi came over early that day to help set up. Unnecessary furniture had been carried into Kuroo’s parents’ room, and Akaashi had been sent out to buy food they deemed appropriate while the two captains argued over a playlist. 

Kenma had sat in the corner, watching them get ready. Kuroo asked him beforehand if he was comfortable with this, and he said yes, despite the fact he knew he would run off as soon as too many people showed up. Kenma could socialize if he really wanted, but he never did, and crowds of people made him uncomfortable. He’s been to parties before with Kuroo and he usually ended up ditching after half a drink. But he didn’t want to be the buzzkill, so he had bitten his tongue and nodded despite.

And Kenma had, for the most part, _tried_. He talked to Akaashi for most of the time he spent at the party, with the other second year being one of the calmer presences in the room. Kenma hardly spoke to Akaashi one on one, despite their best friends being so close to each other. Akaashi usually joined in on the third years’ antics while Kenma sat out. That was one thing Kenma was surprised to find the third or so time their group had hung out-- Akaashi was just as childish and emotional and reckless as the other two. He just hid it better, and knew how to hide the fact in front of others. 

But then Yamamoto had arrived, with Tanaka and Nishinoya who made a long journey from Karasuno. The three showed up with bottles of liquor and mixers, proudly placing them in the kitchen. 

“Now,” Nishinoya had announced, holding up a (currently, but not for long) empty cup. “Let me show you guys how to drink.”

Nishinoya, it turned out, was the room’s expert alcoholic, fueled by a large family of alcoholics who all started young and had no problem slipping him drinks from the age of twelve, or so he had explained with a contrasting lighthearted tone. He showed everyone who didn’t know what they were doing how much alcohol to mix with their juice or soda of choice, and went around making sure everyone had a cup full of something. 

Kenma, after being teased into a shot of Grey Goose, was given pineapple juice and rum, with the drink sweet enough that he barely tasted any alcohol. He supposed that was the point. It must have been clear that he didn’t enjoy drinking, since the fruity mixture seemed to be what they were giving the other newbies. He carefully nursed his cup, fully intending to make this last the whole night, since being tipsy was not something he wanted to experience. He knew he got a little more vocal at the cost of being a little more mean when he got tipsy. 

Next to him, Akaashi had asked Nishinoya for Sprite and Grey Goose, and to his surprise, it turned out the other setter had not only drank before, but enjoyed doing so. Roles were switched that night as Bokuto soon watched over Akaashi, who was now halfway through his second cup of the strong mixture. Akaashi started to smile more, his apathy seeping away with every sip he took, and Bokuto had a careful eye on him as he stood on Akaashi’s other side.

Kenma also watched as Kuroo began to make a fool of himself. Kuroo didn’t need much alcohol to do so, taking two shots of whiskey, barely enough to make the older boy tipsy with his height and muscle mass, before embarrassing himself. Currently, he was hanging onto a third year girl from his class he had invited. 

Kenma hadn’t been paying attention to who entered each time the door opened, but it seemed the crowd had an odd mix of people from their school and other volleyball players. Kenma noted players from their team-- the other third years had been careful not be invited on Kuroo’s note they would get pissed at them for drinking, but his other second years were all here, and Kenma swore he saw an innocent Lev and Inuoka hiding in one of the corners. Not only Akaashi and Bokuto had shown up from Fukurodani, but a few of their other third years were there, as well as both managers. The two girls were both slumped against a wall, giggling in between sips, as they watched everyone else in the room. There were a few from other Tokyo schools. Kenma saw Daishou and his girlfriend, who Kuroo took upon himself to cock-block, much to his enemy’s annoyance, and a guy from Itchyama whose name he knew started with a _K_ but couldn’t remember the rest.

Kenma noted an abundance of Karasuno players. Nishinoya and Tanaka were the first who shown up, early on with Yamamoto. None of their third years had shown up so far, but two more of Karasuno’s second years had shown up, one that had short _nearly_ shaved black hair and one with sandy blonde hair. He didn’t know how or why they travelled so far for the party, but shrugged off his wonder, instead focusing on those he had been watching earlier.

Nishinoya was currently on Tanaka’s shoulder, and despite his short height he was still arching his back forward so his head avoided the ceiling. Despite his tolerance to alcohol, Nishinoya seemed to be past the point of sobriety, seeing as how he quickly downed five drinks (half Coca Cola, half Bacardi, his go-to as he proclaimed). He was short, and it didn’t take long for the effects to take place. It was difficult at first to notice, since his tolerance allowed him to understand how to act, but as he kept drinking, it became clear. If he wasn’t before, Nishinoya had quickly become the life of the party. Yamamoto and Tanaka backed him up in his manic actions, neither of the other second years sober either. 

Kenma watched as Nishinoya fell from Tanaka’s shoulders, backwards, onto the hard floor, laughing despite the fact Kenma knew it must have hurt. His body would bear the evidence the next day in purple colored reminders. 

Akaashi, at this point, was now finishing his third drink. To Kenma’s surprise, Akaashi turned into a sad drunk. His head rested on Bokuto’s shoulder as he mumbled about how _he wasn’t good enough_ why couldn’t he be better? under his breath with watery eyes. Occasionally he took a shaky breath and took another sip. Bokuto had started to gain a worried furrow in his eyebrows as he eyed his setter next to him, and his other best friend who was about to get punched by Daishou. Kenma wished he could muster up less apathy to his friends, but he couldn’t force it upon himself. 

In the corner they were at before, Lev and Inuoka stood awkwardly, nursing the same drinks they had received at the very beginning, like Kenma was as well. Kenma thought over whether it would be more enjoyable to hover by them instead of the now sloppily slurring Fukurodani setter, who had pressed his face into Bokuto. Kenma decided in the end that yes, it would be less awkward to stand by the two shy first-years. 

With an awkward nod to Bokuto, who was trying to get Akaashi (the man, the myth, and the legend behind being a sad drunk) to put his drink down, Kenma crossed the room. 

He weaved around Daishou who was reassuring his girlfriend that _yes he loved her and wanted to spend time with her, but this asshole with a fucking fringe for god’s sake next to them was getting on his nerves_ ; in front of the two giggling Fukurodani managers who seemed to have stolen whatever snacks remained from the kitchen; around a sloppy Nishinoya who, in works with Tanaka, was in the middle of hyping Yamamoto up to talk to one of the girls Kuroo invited from school; behind the stranger with dark red hair, who looked definitely from out of town, that held up a vape pen to his lips as he laughed watching the surrounding crowd of strangers; across the other two Karasuno second years who seemed to be getting touchy with each other in one of the dark corners of the room; in between a number of other nameless faces in the crowd that was Kuroo’s main room. 

He arrived at the first years hovering next to the television.

“Kenma!” Lev had the audacity to look genuinely happy. “I didn’t see you!”

“I was standing with Akaashi and Bokuto, but Akaashi’s a sad drunk, and I got uncomfortable. You two seem sober.”

“Yeah. We came to be included, but we didn’t expect… this to happen.” Inuoka let out an awkward smile.

Kenma _mhm_ ed and nodded. Kuroo had thrown and dragged Kenma to events like this before, and while it wasn’t often, he understood their position. Kenma felt a bit guilty at the idea of leaving now that the first years were suffering with him.

“Did you see Hinata’s text?” Lev asked after a few minutes of the three of them awkwardly leaning against the wall and humming to the music. 

“No.” 

Kenma pulled his phone out of his back pocket, phone screen covered in the usual grease from his fingertips, and now a stickiness supplied by residual alcohol. 

**_Hinata Shouyou:_**  
_6:48 PM_  
hey!!! are you at the party??? im omw with yamaguchi! stingyshima and bakeyama didnt want to come with us :(  
we’re like ten minutes away!!

Kenma glanced at the time at the top of his phone screen, and in tiny lighted pixels he could see a clear 5:46 PM. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he looked towards the front door. In an act of Hollywood realism, the door swung open as soon as he looked up, and in walked a nervous Hinata and Yamaguchi.

Before Kenma or his underclassmen could call out to them, their own upperclassmen reached them, and Tanaka dragged them towards a barely standing Nishinoya who was now mixing two new cups. Yamamoto stood over his shoulders, paying rapt attention to his pouring. 

“Should we go get them?” Lev asked.

“After Nishinoya finishes with them. I don’t want them to pour me another drink because I walked over.” Kenma stared into his cup, where he was half-empty rather than half-full. Inuoka nodded in agreement, staring at his own drink (two-thirds Coca Cola, one third Whiskey, because he had apparently looked the type) which he seemed to dislike the taste of.

Kenma watched as Yamaguchi eyed his drink suspiciously- Kenma has a feeling the boy had received the same _safe_ combination he himself had gotten. Hinata, on the other hand, seemed eager to make his senpais proud, so when Tanaka had jokingly offered him a shot of some dark liquid Kenma could not name, Hinata took up the challenge. He swallowed the shot quickly, and Kenma watched as his face flushed while he began to cough into his elbow from the drink. Tanaka laughed and patted him on the back, Nishinoya smiled at the younger boy and handed him his official cup for the night. The Karasuno first years stayed there for a moment as they watched their now ridiculous and _drunk_ upperclassmen embarrass themselves with their sloppy movements and slurred words. 

Eventually, Inuoka decided to venture out and approach the group. Hinata and Yamaguchi smiled brightly at seeing another first-year. Inuoka gestured to where Kenma and Lev were hiding in the corner while Yamamoto poured more _two-thirds Coca Cola and one third Whiskey_ into his cup over his underclassmen’s shoulder. Hinata and Yamaguchi crossed the room to join them, after Hinata seemed to get a little _more_ added to his drink after a proud smile from Tanaka.

Lev happily greeted his fellow first-years as they joined the awkward group who hovered between television avenue and bathroom door boulevard. 

“So what were you guys pushed?” Lev asked.

“I got- uh. Pineapple juice and rum, I think.” Yamaguchi frowned at the liquid in his hands, taking a tentative sip as if that would be enough to confirm his beliefs. 

“That’s what me and Kenma got too. I think that’s the base drink they’re giving people who haven’t drank before. They switched out the Bacardi in mine for one of the Vodka brands they had— wanted to incorporate my Russian-ness.” 

Kenma nodded his agreement, and looked to Hinata, who seemed to be taking large sips of his drink. 

“Tanaka gave me a shot of Fireball? That’s what he said it was called, but I think that name is fake. But what I’m drinking now is, uh, well there was a lot in it apparently, but I remember hearing cranberry juice, some sort of strawberry syrup they had, and something called Grey Goose? I think these names are fake. I don’t even taste any alcohol— it’s just super fruity!” 

Hinata rambled on as he spun around the drink in his hand, staring at the swirling liquid inside. Lev mumbled something about wanting strawberry syrup, and Yamaguchi eyed his friend’s drink warily. 

“How’d you guys even end up here?” Kenma asked, remembering his shock at seeing anyone from Karasuno earlier. 

“Oh! Yamamoto had gotten Kuroo’s permission to invite Nishinoya and Tanaka, and the two of them invited everyone besides the third years and Ennoshita, who would apparently yell at all of us.” Hinata smiled brightly as he swished the fruity mixture in his mouth. 

“Saeko gave all of us a ride this morning, and we got here an hour ago, but Hinata and I went exploring for a bit first.” Yamaguchi finished the story. 

“What’d you see?” Inuoka asked.

“Nothing— we just ended up getting lost. Saeko had to leave the friend she was visiting to find us, and drop us off here again.”

Lev laughed at that, a little too loud for normal, but not loud enough to clue the others in that the alcohol was affecting him. Lev, despite this being his first sip of alcohol, was one of the tallest people in the room, and would need a lot more than what was in his hand to pass sobriety. 

“Kenma-ah.” Hinata held the last syllable of his name out for a few seconds. “Where is everyone?”

“Well, over against the wall bordering the kitchen is Bokuto consoling Akaashi, for a change. Akaashi revealed himself to be a sad drunk. Over there are your senpais, who are some of the drunkest here, and I’m pretty sure you’ll deal with them complaining about bruises tomorrow. There’s your other second years in that corner. And finally there is Kuroo nursing a black eye from cock-blocking Daishou.”

Kenma pointed around the room as he explained what the people the two Karasuno first years would know were currently doing. He was more vocal than usual, a semi-loud mean streak being brought out by the little liquor he had consumed. His cup was finally finished, but he wasn’t too keen on refilling. He was fine staying how he was. 

The first years followed his pointer finger as he explained. Yamaguchi seemed to cringe as he looked at each person or persons, watching how everyone seemed to be embarrassing themselves under the influence. Hinata, on the other hand, looked mildly confused at the uncharacteristic actions each person he knew was taking. 

“But— Akaashi isn’t like that?” Hinata frowned. “And why would someone punch Kuroo?”

“Because, as you will all realize when you begin to attend more of these,” Kenma waved an arm around. “ _Gatherings,_ teenagers get really stupid and act different than they usually do when they drink.”

“Is that why you’re… louder?” Lev questioned. 

“Yes, Lev. That is why I’m talking more than I usually. That is also why I will stop drinking now.” 

The first years around him seemed to be considering what he said. Hinata frowned as he continued sipping his drink, as if he was trying to interrogate the mixture if what Kenma said was absolutely true. Lev and Inuoka, who had been watching everyone’s embarrassing actions, nodded solemnly and gave a blank look at their drinks. Yamaguchi nodded along as well, and seemed to eye the crowd as if he was looking for more examples of what Kenma said.

Kenma didn’t really care. He kind of wished he said no to all of this and stayed home playing Breath of the Wild. 

“Hey, isn’t that the third year from Shiratorizawa?” Yamaguchi questioned, pointing out the red head blatantly smoking from his vape indoors. 

“Yeah, Tendou, and he has that first year next to him. The one that hit really good straights, Goshiki.” Hinata confirmed.

Kenma looked closer at the dark red-head, Tendou, according to Hinata, and noticed for the first time the boy with a black colored bowl cut next to him. He didn’t see the younger boy in his earlier people-watching rounds. He watched as Goshiki seemed to be saying something to Tendou with a slight tone of annoyance as the older boy said something that appeared to be teasing. 

“How are there people from Miyagi here?” Inuoka questioned. 

“Probably heard it Yamamoto. He usually ended up being the reason half the people who showed up did. He once managed to get these twins from Hyogo to show up to one of these parties. Him and Kuroo stayed in contact with who they deemed _party people_ from tournaments and friends of friends and usually invited them.” 

The first years nodded at the knowledge he provided, and Kenma went back to leaning against the wall. 

“I want to say hi to everyone else I know.” Hinata announced. “I’ll be right back!” 

Kenma watched as the social butterfly, and his close friend, left the group of quiet people. He half-heartedly listened to Lev explain a funny story that happened to him and Alisa the other day to Inuoka and Yamaguchi, who was surprisingly getting along with them. His eyes followed Hinata as he watched his friend make rounds around the party. 

First, Hinata approached his mentor, as he located Bokuto standing in the same spot with Akaashi. Akaashi seemed to have had at least one more drink as he had at some point gone far enough that he had no problem hiding a tear stained face in Bokuto’s shoulder. Kenma imagined he was still murmuring his insecurities. Hinata made his visit short. 

Kenma watched and Hinata moved to the Karasuno second years in the corner of the room and was kidnapped by the Karasuno second years (featuring Yamamoto) in the middle instead. His senpais refilled his cup, which Hinata had nearly emptied since the sweetness hid the alcohol well, despite the fact the drink was still strong. They told a couple of slurred jokes, which Hinata smiled and laughed at, before the ginger continued on. 

Making his way through the crowds, Hinata passed the Fukurodani managers who were now slumped against their wall while sitting down, their legs no longer holding them up (the reason was evident with the empty bottle of Hennessy next to them) who he nodded politely to, and passed Daishou who was publicly making out with his girlfriend now that Kuroo finally left them alone, not that Hinata knew that. Hinata did find Kuroo, too, and Kenma watched as his best friend took another shot before talking with Hinata for a few moments. After a couple of minutes, Hinata continued through the crowd. 

Hinata, nearly coming full circle, now went to the players from Shiratorizawa. The third year (Tendou, Kenma reminded himself of the names Hinata supplied) smiled creepily, almost, but also with hints of amusement as the ginger approached. Goshiki looked confused at his appearance in a distant way that alerted Kenma that he was either high or drunk. He leaned against his upperclassmen as stared at his surroundings. Kenma internally groaned as he saw the sight, and after seeing Hinata widen his eyes in shock before agreeing to take a hit off Tendou, Kenma sighed and decided to bring both the first years back to what he deemed the Child Safe corner. 

“I’ll be back.” Kenma told the others before marching, or the awkward version of marching that was coupled with feelings of _fuck I hope this isn’t embarrassing_. 

The Shiratorizawa looked confused as Kenma approached, which he deemed was fair considering they had never met before. Hinata looked surprised, and took the vape pen out of his mouth, coughing as smoke left his mouth. 

“Kenma!” Hinata smiled genuinely. 

“Shouyou.” Kenma grabbed his arm, not tightly, in the same manner he did when Hinata was in Tokyo any other weekend to visit Kenma. 

Tendou watched the interaction with observant eyes, before laughing to himself. He took a quick sip of whatever filled his cup before adjusting his kouhai so he leaned against the wall instead of him. 

“Oy, you two can watch Goshiki while I use the bathroom. It’s his first _grown up_ party and he decided to try competing with me on the topic of sobriety.” Tendou patted the kid’s head before leaving. Goshiki pouted, but his protests came out too slurred for him to be able to deny anything. 

“Shouyou, help bring him back to the other first years. I don’t trust any of you.” Kenma instructed. Hinata told Goshiki where they were going, to which he shrugged and tried responding, which again came out too slurred for either of them to understand. 

Back in the corner they had claimed, the others watched slightly confused as Hinata practically dragged the Shiratorizawa first year, with Kenma still latching onto his other hand, the hand carrying his drink as well, to the group.

“Um.” Yamaguchi stared.

“New addition to First-Year Haven.” Kenma supplied. Hinata nodded, and Goshiki took it upon himself to release himself from the ginger’s grip and stand against the wall. Even with the support, Goshiki swayed lightly as he frowned at the floor. 

Lev, Inuoka, and Yamaguchi stared at him for a bit, before returning to their conversation of whether jello was a liquid or solid (Kenma didn’t know if this is what they were talking about before he left.) Hinata stared into his drink with an empty stare. 

Kenma, standing next to his friend (still holding onto his arm so Hinata wouldn’t wander again) peeked into the cup. Nearly empty. This was his second, right? And he had taken a shot before? Kenma eyed Hinata’s body mass and quickly determined that if he wasn’t already, how friend would quickly be drunk soon. He internally groaned. 

Taking a quick peek at the other first years (Lev had finished his, and stacked his empty cup with Kenma’s that he had left on the TV stand, but Lev was tall so Kenma doubted he felt anything more than a light buzz. Inuoka drank the least, with his cup half full still, and looked more annoyed at the weight in his hand than happy with it. Yamaguchi had drink a bit, about three quarters of a cup, so he may have had a light buzz as well.) and decided that they weren’t _too much_ of an issue. He still had two drunk first years, one of which was a stranger who fluctuated between drunk and wasted, to worry about. 

If Kenma was doing what he _wanted_ to be doing, sitting at home under a nest of blankets staring at a screen for several long hours, then he would not have to be doing this. And yet, despite the apathy he felt, he couldn’t abandon the awkward first years. Maybe it was because he was awkward, too, and Kuroo had done this for him and, to a lesser degree, Yamamoto, for most of last year. 

Cutting Kenma off from his internal ramblings, the lights suddenly switched on, accompanied by the many groans heard from everyone. The music was paused. 

Standing in the now open front door, was trouble. 

Well, actually, it was the opposite of trouble.

Looking _extremely_ pissed was Yaku and Kai, Nekoma’s other third years, with Daichi, Sugawara, and Ennoshita beside them. Kenma also spotted two others who he did not recognize, one with dark skin and textured hair that was shaved on the sides, another with almost blond hair that faded into dark tips. But they wore t-shirts that read _Shiratorizawa_ , so Kenma could guess who they were here to fuck up. 

“What the fuck? How did you guys find out about this?” Kuroo, as the person responsible for holding the party in the first place, and also the person closest to the door (he was planning on meeting Tendou outside to share his vape pen), asked. 

“You are all fucking morons who posted it all over your Snapchat stories.” Yaku nearly growled the words out. 

“Everyone who doesn’t play volleyball, please leave, so we can discipline our players and friends.” Daichi spoke loudly, and despite how fucking angry he looked, he managed to speak in a relatively stable tone.

A few people left, nearly all the girls except for Fukurodani’s managers who Kenma doubted could stand up to walk out if they wanted to. Kenma recognized them all from Nekoma. 

With the extra guests gone, the group of pissed of players eyed the room. They, of course, saw Kuroo, with a bruised eye and wicked smile, who still barely managed to stand on his own. They saw Bokuto, one of the few sober people in the room, holding a slumped Akaashi against him. They saw Daishou, alone, now that his girlfriend had gotten scared by the group entering and left, texting Daishou she’ll see him tomorrow. They saw Tendou who had left the bathroom as stood smirking against the wall, emptying his mouth of left over smoke before raising his hands in a mocking innocent pose. They saw the Fukurodani managers on the floor with an empty bottle between them. The saw Yamamoto and Tanaka slumped against the wall, with Nishinoya sitting upside between them, maniacal laughs coming from them in their efforts to _act natural_ when the group barged in. The saw Karasuno’s other two second years sitting on the couch, half asleep, with drool piling up in the corner on their mouths. 

They saw Kenma, hand gripping his hair in a mixture of annoyance and stress, surrounded by first years a few steps and degrees of dignity from hiding behind him. Inuoka, who looked more embarrassed than anything, awkwardly trying to hide the cup in his hand. Lev, looking a bright shade of ashamed, avoiding eye contact with Yaku. Yamaguchi, beating both Inuoka and Lev by looking both embarrassed and ashamed, looking down as he blushed. Hinata, who proved Kenma right in his predictions, standing uneasily against the second-year, the buzz preventing him from feeling either. Goshiki joined him in that aspect, as the other first year had fallen at some point, and slumped against the wall too. 

“Anyone care to explain why half of us had to travel from Miyagi because our teammates were being fucking stupid?” The blond from Shiratorizawa asked. 

“Just some fun.” Yamamoto slurred his words. 

“It’s not just some fun when you’re all drunk-- even our fucking first years!” Sugawara, sounding more pissed than half the room has ever heard him, exploded in anger. 

Yamaguchi and Hinata looked downward. 

The group of angry parents split up. Kai, Nekoma’s handy dandy vice captain, rounded up the Fukurodani players and managers, seeing as how their team’s _“responsible”_ one was also drunk. Daichi grabbed Kuroo’s arm and dragged him to the other culprits who would prove to be most difficult (read: Nishinoya, Yamamoto, and Tanaka) with a very angry expression. Kenma suspected their lecture would be the most tiresome. One of the Shiratorizawa players headed towards Tendou who started to look less pleased with himself as the, as one could assume, spiker approached. Ennoshita headed to the sleeping second years on the couch with his face a mixture of grumpy and tired. 

That left Yaku, Sugawara, and the blonde Shiratorizawa player heading to where Kenma stood with the first years. 

“Kenma, _what the fuck?_ ” Yaku started off. 

He shrugged, unaware of how to answer. 

“Why would you let the first years drink?” Sugawara took over.

“He didn’t.” Hinata, the ever loyal friend, intervened. “He was watching over us, mostly.”

Yamaguchi, Lev, and Inuoka nodded. Goshiki shrugged in a way that was assumed to be affirmative. The third years seemed less murderous towards Kenma, not entirely approving yet (which, was fair considering Kenma smelled of liquor like the rest of them as well) and instead focused on their kouhai. 

The blonde guy from Shiratorizawa moved towards Goshiki first, which made sense considering his state. He seemed incredibly pissed, but not so much at the first year himself. Kenma imagined it was directed towards the other player that brought him here. 

“Did Tendou make you come?”

Goshiki shook his head no. 

“Why did he only invite a first year? Fucking idiot.”

“Wasn’t fuh ony one invited, evey one elshe jus had homewok.” Goshiki’s words, will still obnoxiously slurred, were now beginning to become slightly intelligible. 

“He still shouldn’t have invited you. I’m gonna fucking scalp him, holy shit, you’re so drunk.”

Goshiki shrugged. His senpai carried him over to the kitchen where he got the younger boy a glass of water. 

Sugawara had gone to Yamaguchi and Hinata. Hinata had stumbled when Yaku pulled Kenma away, and Sugawara quickly grabbed him. 

“So?”

Yamaguchi bit his lip, and Hinata cringed. 

“Okay, so no response for why what I thought were my two most innocent first years doing at a party?”

The two stood in silence, still unknowing how to reply. 

“ _Fuck._ I can’t be angry at you guys. Just, fuck- let’s get water. I’m so disappointed in you both. I expected this from the second years but- whatever.” Sugawara disappointed sigh in the end was the final nail in the bed. Both Hinata and Yamaguchi felt worse from disappointing Sugawara than making him angry.

Yaku had marched over to Lev and Inuoka, who were now sweating buckets, and pulled Kenma towards the group by the back of his collar too. 

“Why the fuck were you guys here?”

“I- we didn’t even drink much! Look how much I still have in my cup.” Inuoka panicked and desperately showed Yaku his cup. Yaku sighed and looked towards Lev.

“Where’s your cup?”

Lev grimaced, and in his attempt to find an acceptable answer to that, became painfully obvious in his attempts to not look at the stack of two empty cups. Yaku sighed again. 

“Kenma, is the other one yours?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Well, you and Lev are going to run twenty laps at our surprise early morning practice tomorrow. Inuoka, you get fifteen.”

Kenma wanted to die right there and then. _Twenty fucking laps._

“What! Why does he get fifteen?”

“Don’t worry about it. Kuroo and Yamamoto are going to do fifty, anyway. Extra, extra early, too!” Yaku grinned with sick pleasure. He then grabbed his underclassmen, and after a pit stop for water as well, took it upon himself to walk them all home. 

Kenma, for whatever reason, was last, despite his house being across the street. Kenma tried going straight home, but Yaku had grabbed his shirt and dragged him on the thirty-minute walk to get the first years home. It was painful, Kenma felt sticky and sweaty from being around so many people for so long, and his limit for socializing had long expired. Yet, he was still forced to walk Tokyo in the dark, following Yaku’s lead as they dragged two embarrassed first years home. 

The walk _back_ to Kenma’s house was equally annoying. By the time they got there, they could see everyone else leaving Kuroo’s house from across the street.

Tanaka’s sister was yelling at her brother and the other Karasuno players, saying _how she only gave them one bottle, where the fuck did they find the other alcohol? and why did they tell her it was going to be mild if it clearly wasn’t?_ Daichi joined in the yelling, and Sugawara had no problem at this point either. The second years looked embarrassed, and Yamaguchi and Hinata looked more uncomfortable.

The Shiratorizawa folk had apparently fucked up Tendou for literally only bringing a first year. They seemed equally pissed that he spent the whole night vaping and drinking together, which was _not okay at all, are you fucking insane?_ , and were currently sitting on the curb as they waited for a taxi they ordered to bring them to the train station. Goshiki had apparently fallen asleep against the blond’s shoulders. 

Kai must have already left with the Fukurodani players and Yamamoto. Or, maybe, they were sleeping over Kuroo’s house. Kenma would text them later to find out.

Yaku paid no mind to the others across the street. He walked Kenma to his door and crossed his arms. Kenma sighed, and waited for Yaku to start speaking. 

“You’re not clear of the crime either but--” Yaku looked him in the eye. “I’m going to expect you to be the responsible one now that I’m gone.”

 _Fuck,_ Kenma thought.

That idea was only reinforced when, a grueling week later, Kenma was added to a chat titled ‘the only fucking adults in volleyball’.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a whack fic but i was reminiscing on Past Memories and literally needed to write about them and this was the result. sorry lol.
> 
> if youve read up to this, then i thank ye. leave a kudos/comment/bookmark if you want, it would be Highly appreciated.


End file.
